Love Triangle
by Zorin is ZoroxRobin
Summary: What happens on a ship with 3 people in love what's in store for the love-struck? Who will the third wheeler be? ZoroxRobin pairing slight luffyxnami fluff, mild language ,and M for later chapters. SECRET THIRD WHEELER! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Love Is Hard

_I own nothing (includes pic,characters, and One Piece)_

_Love is Hard_

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Nico Robin was sitting in her regular lawn chair on the Thousand Sunny but the odd part was she wasn't reading instead she was watching her favorite swordsman work out under the sizzling Grandline sun , his sweat glistening and muscles fluctuating with every push-up . Little did she know the ship's navigator was watching closely behind. "Like what you see?" teased Nami. Robin jumped a little at the sound of the navigator's voice. "Are you and Luffy going strong" the raven haired woman tried to side step the question. "Don't change the subject, Robin" Nami turned the tables. Robin went back to her quiet solitude , ignoring all of the of the orange haired woman's fussing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SANJI'S POV<strong>_

'That stupid shitty swordsman, exercising out in front of Nami-san and Robin- chan. Attacking their noses with his foul body odor. Why didn't he conceal himself in the crows nest like usual. He only bothers to come out when my sweet Robin-chan is out there... Could Zoro like her? NO! The dumbass only love exercising and swords. He isn't capable of loving her the way I do.

_**END OF SANJI'S POV**_

_**Zoro's pov**_

'I knew Robin looking at me. She always does, I used to think that she planning something and looking at me to see when my guard would falter. Now it bothers the hell out of me that I can't even tell her my feelings. This is really messing up my training and meditation. I need to tell and soon because if this goes on for too long I might lose my mind.' "Dammit Robin" Zoro muttered.

_**END OF ZORO'S POV**_ (also 2 hours later)

Robin could have sworn that she heard someone say her name but brushed it off. She wasn't feel comfortable after breakfast because of Sanji's starring at her."LAND HO!" screeched the ship's sharpshooter knocking Robin out of her thoughts.

"NEW ADVENTURES"! yelled the idiot captain. "Shut it Luffy", Nami scolded. After a few moments the groups were divided into pairs . Sanji and Brook(too much of Sanjis' disappointment),Robin and Chopper, Luffy and Nami (wow right),Ussop and Franky and, Zoro "watching" the ship A.K.A sleeping.

Now time to explore the island.

* * *

><p>MUHAHAHAHAHAHA evil cliff hanger isn't. Don't worry just 3 reviews another chapter. A-GOODBYE! ~Zorin is ZoroxRobin ;3<p> 


	2. Marines Ruin EVERYTHING

_** Chapter 2**_ (I own nothing)

"speaking"

'thinking'

On the Ship with Zoro's POV

"I can do this, I can do this .You may be wondering were I got all this confidence from . I talked with Luffy... wait I talked with he probably gave the wrong advice anyways , why does this _love _stuff have to be so hard. Why can't you just go up and ask them and they say yes or no ,none of this subtle bullshit "(I know right).

_**Flash Back (3 days ago)End of Zoro's POV**_

"Um hey Luffy , can I talk with you ?" "Oh hey Zoro ,we can talk "answered Luffy on the Thousand Sunny's figure head. "Um well how do- "Is this about Robin "Luffy cut off . "How did you know "exclaimed Zoro . " Shishishi I guessed" answered Luffy. "Gha well how do I ask Robin out?" asked Zoro sheepishly. "Nami said that we will be at a new island soon, so you can ask her to go to a cafe or a book shop." 'Wow I never knew Luffy could give actual semi smart answer to anything.' "Oh ya Luffy how did you and Nami get together?" "Well I was trying to steal some meat from the kitchen , when Nami walked in and scolded me for trying to steal(ironic right)I said sorry and I don't know why but I got the urge to tell her how I felt, lucky she felt the same way." " That was 4 weeks ago." "Thank you Luffy." "No problem you are my first mate." "Oh and Zoro she'll say yes so don't worry" reassured Luffy . 'I hope so ' thought Zoro.

_**End of Flash Back **_

_On The Island with Brook and Sanji_

"HURRY" yelled Sanji. "What *pant* is the *pant* rush , I'm out of breath not that I have lungs to fill them with skull-." "Yeah yeah skull joke lets get to the next store we need fish" said Sanji. "I know you are passionate about your cooking but, this is unnecessary " Brook said. "I don't care what is necessary and what is unnecessary , this meal is all my feelings for my special Robin-chan . Unluckily our idiot of a captain got my Nami-swan but, Robin-swan isn't taken yet. So as the gentleman I am ,it is my duty to tell her my feelings " explained Sanji.

"Me and Franky always thought she would go after Zoro . To us the relationship seemed more logical " Brook thought aloud. "Brook NEVER wish such evil upon my life or I will send you back to the underworld got it" threatened Sanji with the fires of hell at his feet. "O -okay " Brook coward.

_**Luffy and Nami (fluffy time) **_

Luffy and Nami were walking through the island's beautiful meadow . "I love you Nami" Luffy said . "So Nami can you please let go my arm hurts" . "Luffy can we stay this way forever, in this meadow of lilacs and jasmines" asked Nami ignoring Luffys' request. "No,I need to become the king of the pirates, so maybe we can stay here for a little while just for you, but after that we need to leave" answered Luffy. "No no Luffy I mean us together happy forever" said Nami. " Nami I never want to hear you question us we WILL be happy forever because I love you Nami I promise and , I never break a promise " Luffy swore . This brought Nami to tears. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong Nami " Luffy apologized . "No no you said exactly how you feel and i'm just so happy with you". "Me too" said Luffy cradling Nami.

**_Somewhere_**_** Else on The Island **_

"Commander the Straw Hat pirates are on this island" said marine . "Send all the soldiers out to capture them now" ordered the commander. "All soldiers on deck now, our mission is to capture the Straw Hats am I clear ". "YES SIR"!

_**Robin and Chopper **_

"Oh Robin have you seen this one , it is about how a young and rich maiden fell in love with a farm boy but they both die in the end . It seems very interesting , you might like it" said Chopper with tears in his eyes.

"DEMON CHILD NICO ROBIN AND COTTON CANDY LOVING CHOPPER COME OUT NOW" said a marine . *sigh* "What a shame just when I found a new book" said Robin a little saddened . " Okay doctor-san lets go and take care of this and, then lets go buy that book" said Robin

"Seis Fleur: Twist" Robin said as you can hear the sickening sound of necks and spines cracking on every marine she could lay her eyes on. There were many of them luckily Frank and Ussop came from around the corner. "Robin Chopper the marines are here , we need to get to the ship" said Franky and Ussop simultaneously.

As the group was running they caught up with Luffy and Nami. "Guys we need to get to the Sunny now" said Chopper. "Okay " Luffy and Nami agreed.

The majority of the Straw Hats were running towards the Thousand Sunny after some running Sanji and Brook joined. "Hello guys what is going on" questioned Brook. "Me and Ussop saw some of the marines run towards the Sunny trying to lure us away so they can confiscate it" explained Franky .

"STOP RIGHT THERE STRAW HATS YOU ARE SURROUNDED" yelled a marine. "Robin go to the Sunny and get the Coup de Burst ready , we will be right there" commanded Frank. Robin did as she was told and when straight towards the Sunny. "HALT NICO ROBIN" said a another marine . "Ocho fleur clutch" said Robin. They went down like rag dolls.

On the Thousand Sunny

Robin had just arrived to see the uncharacteristically nervous swordsman walk up to her.

"H-hey R-Robin " stuttered Zoro . "Kenshin-san we need to get the Coup de Burst ready. The marines are here" said Robin. 'FUCK THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN'! "Kenshi-san lets go" urged Robin . They both arrived below the deck . Once they got the engine going all they needed was to pull the lever . At that single moment the rest of the crew arrived in time. "NOW" yelled Franky from the deck but,were already in the air leaving that island and its marines.

"Kenshi-san what were you trying to tell me when I got on the ship" the question had been bothering Robin's mind. Secretly Zoro wished that she wasn't so smart and observant and did not hear the words that came out of his mouth. Observing even in the most critical of times is what drew him in, Robin silent but just as deadly, that lethal assassin who stowaway on their ship, but yet even with her demonized through the goverment's eyes he dared call it love."Kenshi-san are you alright you were spacing out" asked the raven haired archaeologist slightly concerned. "No no just thinking" replied Zoro quickly. "So what your you going to ask me when I first arrived on the ship" asked the curious Robin. She wasn't letting this go. "Um well it is not important anyway'' the uncomfortable swordsman answered. The uncomfort is what she thrived on "It sounded important you were stuttering" she replied. " Oh well, I was just wondering if you like to go to a cafe with me, if the next island has one.

This was a rare sight to see the demonic swordsman asking the stoic archaeologist on a date the one he claimed not to trust and, she said yes. Zoro got up and went up to the deck just before he turned around and, gave Robin a kiss on the cheek (awwww)."Oh and Robin call me Zoro". Robin was left there shocked, happy, and hot . The right side of her cheek burned like the pits of hell , she was abnormally giddy. Waiting for her to get out of earshot he let out a sharp 'yes'. 'She actually agreed to the date. I _knew_ she would say yes. ' thought Zoro .

"Yo shithead what is your problem , why are you so happy" insulted Sanji." "Non of your damnd business ero-cook " retorted Zoro not even Sanji could ruin his mood. 'Why is he so happy , what happened with him and Robin-chan in th-' "PARTY TABLE KICK, " yelled Sanji. "What the hell you dumbass " shouted Zoro blocking with the back of his sword. "Me it is you _who_ is the dumbass, you raped Robin-chan didn't you that's why you're so happy " accused the pissed cook. ''TCH NO I'M NOT YOU" taunted Zoro.

The fight lasted for about 2 hours until Sanji left saying he had to make dinner. Zoro just thought of it as a lame cop out.

Dinner commenced with all the same normalities, Luffy stealing what he could (whitch was everything),Ussop telling Chopper ridiculous stories about his 'adventures' at seas, but the only thing _that was_ actually different was Robin's food it look and tasted different from everyone else's even Nami's. Zoro didn't like it was way too suspicious. For Sanji to favor one girl more than the other is_ not_ him.

* * *

><p>WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHO KNOWS , WILL I STOP TALKING LIKE THIS MAYBE NOT . TO MY FELLOW OTAKUS OUT THERE I AM HERE FOR YOU, DO NOT WORRY . YOU KNOW THE DEAL 3 MORE REVIEWS ANOTHER CHAPTER ~allknowinganime ;3<p> 


	3. Requited Love and Confessions

_**Requited Love and confessions**__** (still unfortunately I own nothing)**_

_**'thinking' "speaking"**_

It was a typical day with the Straw Hat pirates. Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, and Franky were all playing tag. Much to the green haired swordsman annoyance "Oi you guys shut the hell up". "Shishishi sorry Zoro". He could not take his mind off of yesterdays dinner. 'Why did he give her different food Sanji is never one to treat girls differently. Especially with his food'. It wasn't any of his business but it bothered the swordsman so, he could not even train or sleep. Just sitting there on the deck of the Thousand Sunny in deep thought.

Robin had been sitting in her lawn chair pretending to read but secretly watching the swordsman in his deep thought. She wondered when they got to the new island whether or whether not her and Zoro's date will manifest into anything after it. "Kenshi-san are you okay, you seem to be bothered by something"? There it was the topic of his problems and maybe the solution. "Uh no Robin".Robin stared to walk up to him "are you sure Zoro-kun" she said quietly so no one else could hear. Zoro's face grew redder than his own blood. Grunts were the only response he gave to anyone else after that.

_**In the kitchen with Sanji**_

'I must announce my love to Robin-chan. She is the unpicked flowery goddess that I love ' the love struck blonde cook said to himself. Sanji told Nami his plans and she agreed to pair them together on the next island. Robin-san said that the islands old tale is that misfortune always come to on that island just like a storm but the light always shows up in the end. He felt that was that was all a bunch of bullshit to tell tourists, he was going to tell Robin-chan how he felt . Nobody could get in the way of this not that shitty swordsman or _the island's tale. Or so he thought._

The Straw Hat pirates just arrived on the new beach island, 'Stormy days'. The pairs were split into this. Chopper staying on the ship to much of his rejection, Zoro and Ussop (to much of Zoro's annoyance but _tried_ not to show it besides the vain popping out of his head in result made Robin laugh), Luffy and Nami gathering 'information'on the island, Franky and Brook, and Sanji and Robin (to much of her disappointment she really wanted to go on that date). The pairs went their separate ways agreeing to meet in 4 hours at the dock.

_**With Brook and Franky**_

Brook and Franky were walking through the beach island's streets. "So Franky-san what do you think will happen today" asked the skeleton. "Drama and lots of it" replied the blue haired cyborg. "Why is that" Brook asked curiously. "Don't you listen to conversations around the ship, first thing Luffy and Nami are dating and second there is a love triangle going on between Sanji, Robin, and Zoro. That's the drama i'm talking about" Franky told the interested bag of bones and hair. "How much do you bet" asked the mischievous cyborg with a glint in his eyes. "100 beli on Zoro" said the scheming Brook. "Why" asked a confused Franky. "I have much faith in his abilities". "Well okay I bet 100 beli on Sanji".

_**Sanji and Robin**_

Sanji and Robin were walking through the busy streets buying food items for the ship. Sanji saw cafe and thought it would be a good place to rest and tell her. "Robin-chan maybe we should go to that cafe and take a breather we still have an hour left". "Okay cook-san".

Through out the lunch all Robin could think about is how she wished she was there with Zoro. "Um Robin-chan can I ask you something" the nervous blonde cook asked. "Yes" she said politely. "..." "Cook-san are you alright you seem to sweating and shaking. "U-um uh I-I jus-just ". Robin knew that Sanji was not one to stutter especially in front of the ladies. Sanji sucked in as much air as he could and said this "Robin-chanwillyougooutwithme the nervous cook said as fast he could. Robin heard him but still sat there in shock. Sanji realized that she wasn't responding "I-I'm sorry if I offended your honor" he said bowing his head. In one swift movement she got up from her seat and gave Sanji a hug not a passionate one but one that has some tender _friendly_ affection behind it. "Does this mean that you will go out with me" Sanji asked hopefully still entwined in the hug. "No,but I'm sorry I l-love Zoro. I don't want to break your heart but I'm not the one for you , but it doesn't mean I hate you either. So I have to say no." she said in most caring tone she could use. Some people would just want to hide in a cave and hide for the rest of their life, but Sanji felt somewhat happy that he got that weight off his shoulders and she turned him down gently instead of like his dreams when she would harshly reject him and run to Zoro. Sanji and Robin left that cafe with a new and stronger relationship not intimate, but a better grasp on how they felt for each other. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from affair.

_**With Zoro**_

'Dammit the jackass got lost again I can't find him because all these buildings keep on moving' the _lost_ green haired swordsman thought. Zoro was walking aimlessly around the island until he saw Robin and Sanji walk into the cafe together. 'Shitty cook stole my date'. He was just close enough to see but no hear their conversation. His entire world crash down once he saw them hug and Robin whisper something to him. 'Why am I sad, she probably would not want to go out with me anyways' the saddened swordsman thought. 'He's a better match for her' Zoro tried to convince himself but failed. Zoro left his place and the next turn he took he met up with Ussop. "Oi Zoro did you get _lost_ again" the sharpshooter tried to tease but only got a grunt in a replied. 'Why is he so grumpy... oh i'll just tell him one of my grand tales' thought the boastful sharpshooter . Ussop started to tell one of his stories which actually helped Zoro think about something else besides his Robin issues. The pair got back to the ship and Zoro went straight to training. 'She's not for me, she's not for me' Zoro still trying to convince himself and still fail. 'I should have never asked'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovelies I'm back. School sure does whip you ass doesn't it. Well be ready for a new chapter with more feels... Oh ya otakus out there review if you love anime. (T~T = people who don't) <strong>


	4. Misunderstandings

**_Misunderstandings (Still don't own ANYTHING T^T) _**

Zoro was still in the crows nest meditating, he couldn't train because Robin was still on his mind. 'Why would I even care if she picked that shitty cook. It's not like I like her or anything' Zoro thought. "Dinner time shit heads and Robin-chan and Nami-swan" Said the blonde cook. "So much for meditating" mumbled Zoro to himself.

Dinner went normally, Luffy kept on trying to steal Franky's food, Robin and Nami talking among themselves, Ussop boasting about how he killed a sea king to Chopper who believed every word of it ,Zoro and Sanji throwing insults at each other, and Brook playing on is violin.

After dinner it was Robins turn to watch the ship. Even though she doesn't sleep on most circumstances. Zoro didn't feel like sleeping so he decided to train that night. "Kenshi-san can I join you?" He wanted to say why don't you join your new boyfriend. "Um sure" Zoro tried to replie non caring. "Zoro-kun I hope your not angry with me" Robin said in her flirting voice. "Why would I". "Because we didn't go to the cafe for that date" Robin said while tracing her finger on one of Zoro's muscles. "It's not like I care, and shouldn't you be with that shit cook" Zoro replied coldly while hitting her hand away. "I don't know what your talking about Zoro-kun" Robin said dumbfounded. "I am not stupid Robin, I saw you two at the cafe ,and for you to come in here and flirt with me proves that you really are the witch I thought you are." Y-you saw us "Robin said shocked. "Yes and don't ever try to flirt with me again, especially when your with that shit cook" Zoro said harshly. "Kenshi-san you can watch the ship I am going to bed" Robin said turning away from him not wanting him to see the tears collecting in her eyes. After Robin left, Zoro felt confused and angry 'Tch damn woman'. 'Why do I feel so terrible when he said those words, no I can not give him the satisfaction of my tears' Robin thought while walking to the women cabin.

_**The Next Morning**_

Zoro got up earlier than usual because of what happened with Robin in the crows nest the night before. Sanji was making breakfast early in the morning as usual. "Oi shit cook wheres the sake" asked Zoro already irritated with last nights events. "It is to early for sake right now mosshead" Sanji said with no emotion still disappointed from the last island. "The hell's wrong with you" Zoro asked. "It is about my Robin-chan... wait why the hell would I tell you anyway" Sanji replied. "Having girlfriend troubles already" Zoro asked. "G-girlfriend troubles, what the hell are you talking about" Sanji said confused. "I am not stupid Shit cook, I saw you two at the cafe " Zoro said. "O-oh you saw us " Sanji said shocked. "Yes so you finally took up to your word and asked Robin out" Zoro said trying not to sound bitter. W-we are not dating, we never were, she says that she l-loves you" Sanji said with the last part mumbled. "Oi shit cook speak up" Zoro said angrily because he still didn't get his sake and didn't hear. "Shut the hell up I don't take orders from you, dumb swordsman" Sanji said angrily. "Just answer the damn question"asked Zoro. "I said that she l-loves you" Sanji said with the last part still mumbled. "Speak. The. Hell. Up." Zoro said with his kantana sheathed. "If your shitty swordsman ears could hear. Robin said she loves you" Sanji said the words clearly out of anger. "W-wait she said she loves me" Zoro asked . "Your ears really don't work today, I'm not going to repeat myself mosshead " Sanji said while turning away to finish breakfast. Zoro heard clearly, and with that last insult he left the kitchen without the sake just the words playing on his mind. 'Fuck I really screwed up. I have to apologize to her.'

_**In The Women Cabin**_

The ships master thief saw the archaeologist come in the room crying last night. 'Maybe her date with Sanji didn't go to well'. "Robin are you okay" asked Nami worriedly. "Yes navigator-san" Robin replied not making eye contact not wanting Nami to see her red eyes. "Robin i'm not like those stupid idiots. I saw you crying last night so tell what's wrong" Nami asked again. "It's Z-Zoro" Robin said. "What did that stupid idiot do" Nami asked already with her temper flared.

Robin explained the events that happened at the last island and what happened last night in the crows nest with Zoro. Once Nami heard this she hugged Robin as tight as she could. "I-i'm sorry Robin, Sanji told me about how he wanted to tell you how he felt. This is my fault, i'm so sorry Robin, none of this would have happened if I didn't do anything" Nami apologized with tears already down her face. "Navigator-san it's okay, you didn't know" Robin reassured Nami. Just at the right time Sanji called everyone down for breakfast.

_**At Breakfast**_

There was so much tension at breakfast you could feel it emanating from Zoro, Robin, Nami and Sanji that Luffy didn't even bother to steal anyone's food. Ussop didn't piece it together "Does anyone what to hear some of my amazing adve-" Ussop tried to say, only to be harshly drop kicked by Nami. "Nami is so scary" Chopper and Brook said while Chopper looked at Ussop's wounds. " What the hell did you say Brook" Nami questioned with a cold glare that rivals Drum Island." What the hell is going on with Nami" Fanky asked Zoro and all he received was a grunt. "Everyone we will be at a new island in a few hours. I already picked the pairs, Ussop and Franky getting supplies for the ship, Sanji and Chopper, and Zoro buying groceries, Me and Luffy collecting information, and Robin and Brook watching the ship. Any objections none okay. With that everyone finished there breakfast.

_**On The Deck**_

"OKAY STRAW HAT PIRATES GET OUT HERE NOW" a marine officer yelled over a den-den mushi speaker. This is just what Robin, out of everyone else she was the one who needed to release all that pent up anger and sadness from the previous night. Once everyone started to fight you could hear toe curling sound of necks and spines cracking on all the unfortunate marines who opposed her over most of the fight. "Damn Robin what's your problem" Franky yelled out of shocked that she took out more than needed. 'Shit she is really pissed' Zoro thought wide eyed as Robin finished the rest and went straight to reading.

A few hours later. After the marines left, soon everyone went to there regular activities. Zoro was training in the crows nest, Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were playing hide and seek, Sanji was finishing of the rest of the dishes, Franky was checking for damages to his ship, Brook was tuning his violin, Nami was making maps in the map room, and Robin was in the aquarium 'reading'. Luffy and his party got tired and when to do other things. "LAND HO!" Luffy shouted from the Thousand Sunny's figure head.

Once the pairs left Zoro had to go ask someone something. "Um Brook can we switch groups , I don't want to be with that shit cook" Zoro claimed hoping Brook will by it. "Yohoho of course Zoro-san" Brook said. 'Franky-san owes me one hundred beli, you can do it Zoro-san' the skeleton thought while exiting the ship.

_**Sanji's Group**_

"That stupid mosshead probably got lost again" Sanji said while looking for Zoro. "Sanji-san Sanji-san" Brook called out. "Huh Brook shouldn't you be at the ship with Robin" Sanji asked. "Well yes but Zoro-san said he didn't want to be on your team and asked to switch with me" Brook answered. "You left that fumbling swordsman with my Robin-chan" Sanji seethed. Sanji was just about to run to the ship until he saw a group of young girls walk by.

_**Back On The Ship**_

Zoro paced on the deck of the Thousand Sunny wondering how he should apologize. This was on of his biggest could fight the strongest of the strong, but his biggest challenge was _love._ He walked up to the aquarium door where he knew she would be. He knocked and got no response so he went inside. "U-um Robin we need to... his voice trailed off once he realized she was sleeping. She looked so beautiful when she slept. No one in the crew has really witnessed her sleep peacefully.

Zoro picked her up and surprised that she didn't wake up and how her body fit his. 'Did I make her this tired' he thought when he saw the slight bags under her eyes. Once they got to the women cabin after many twists and turns. Zoro placed Robin on her bed. "_Z-zoro why"_ she murmured in her sleep. He couldn't take it any more, he went over to her sleeping form and hugged her and said sorry as many times as he could. Robin woke up in a state of shock from being awakened by the hug, she tried to pull away but to no avail. Robin broke down in tears "I don't want to forgive you... you said such horrible things but I-I love you Zoro" Robin said through her tears. "I have no excuse for how I treated last night. Once I saw you hug that shit cook at the last island I lost it. I couldn't train, sleep, or even meditate properly when I thought you were with him. So i'm so _sorry_ Robin, please forgive me. "Yes. I will forgive you" she said as some of tears subsided. The two sat there looking into each others eyes, unaware that they were getting closer until they were locked in a deep passionate kiss. She tasted like a afternoons fresh coffee and he tasted like steel and sake. The two kissed if they were even aware of time or what air was. They separated still entwined, I am sorry Robin I shouldn't have done that to you" Zoro apologized again. "I forgive you" Robin said. She kissed him again but it wasn't a rough passionate one it was gentle and affectionate to show there love for each other.

* * *

><p>A cold, parents, and school have all been whipping my ass... So I beat 'em all up(except parents) and came back to you ~Zorin is ZoroxRobin :3<p> 


	5. New Relationship

_**THIS MY FIRST LEMON EVER SOOO... DON'T HATE (Still to my unwanted disappointment I own NOTHING) I'm going to start a new story soon ^^**_

_**New Relationship**_

It has been a week since the crew left their last island and how long Zoro and Robin started to go out. The ship seemed normal now the there was no more tension between the ship's demons.

_**Flash Back**_

" ROBIN" the shocked orange haired navigator screeched. Nami just came back from learning about how Zoro switched groups and was already tempered. She didn't put Zoro with Robin because of what he did to Robin. The navigator stared in utter shock as she saw Robin cuddling in Zoro's arms _sleeping actuating sleeping in peace._ Nami saw only Robin sleep a few times, only to wake covered in sweat or in tears a few minuets later,' I guess she forgave him', Nami thought slipping out of the room silently just before she snapped a quick photo of the cute scene 'this will be useful'.

_**End of Flash Back**_

"LAND HO" Ussop screeched from the crows nest. Just waking up from their nap Robin and Zoro emerged from the women's quarters, leaving at different times of course. "Okay everyone we need to stock up on supplies. I already picked the pairs, it's going to be Zoro and Robin watching the ship, Me and Luffy gathering 'information', Brook and Franky getting things for the ship, and Sanji, Chopper and Ussop getting food items" Nami announced. "Uh Nami how come you always go with Luffy" Chopper asked innocently. This question left Sanji in a depressed corner and for everyone else thinking _'isn't it __obvious_'. "Um Chopper I need to watch him so he doesn't do something stupid" Nami said hoping it be enough for his curiosity. "No, Nami you said to tell them that, so we can spend alon-" Luffy tried to explain only to be hit on the head by Nami. "Ow Nami that hurt" Luffy complained with a bump adorning his head.

The pairs were about to leave until Robin asked to talk to Nami alone. "How do you know about me and Zoro" Robin asked getting straight to the point, knowing that Nami would not pair them together after what she told her last week. "I saw you two sleeping in the bed when I came back from the last island" Nami said truthfully knowing she couldn't lie to Robin successfully. "NAMI LET'S GO. I'M HUNGRY." Luffy yelled before Nami and Robin could finish their conversation. "Have fun" Nami said with a sly smile on her face. "I will" Robin said with a smile all her own.

The rest of the crew left leaving Zoro and Robin alone for a few hours. Robin decided to read while Zoro was on the deck training. The green haired swordsman decided to annoy _his_ archaeologist. Zoro walked up to where Robin was reading, she not even acknowledging his presence which only fueled his motives. He quickly swiped the book before she could protest. "Give me the book Zoro" she said in a calm yet commanding voice. "You read too much" Zoro said ignoring her request. "You train too much, but I do not take your barbells from you" Robin said in her calm tone. "That's because you can't lift them" Zoro said with slight smirk on his face only inches from Robin's. "Try me" the archaeologist retorted still their faces close.

_**LEMON... just hear me out... FIRST TIME DOING THIS...DO NOT HATE please **_

Zoro stole a kiss from Robin's lips. Only meaning for it to be a chaste one, but found it difficult to leave Robin's enticing cavern . The innocent kiss turned into a full make out session with the archaeologist, moaning each passing second. His tongue slipping into her wet cavern while her lips parted, tasting the Coffee that she had this morning. Robin tasting the steel from his blade and the sake that he loves with such a passion.

Zoro started to lift Robin to the women's quarters. Once they got to the bedroom without too many twist and turns since Robin led the way. Robin took off Zoro's shirt,swords and, haramaki. She marveled at his physique and the battle scars that came with it. How she thought each one looked beautiful and sexy in her own morbid way, the scar pulsed under her touch were it trailed over his heart, how each muscle entwined with one another making the perfect onsombil of a fit body.

The green haired swordsman feverishly took off the archaeologist clothes."Why in such a rush" Robin asked but only got a growl in replie. Looking at her breasts begging to be released from their purple lacy prison. He had dreamt of this too many times, him and Robin in the crows nest while everyone else is sleeping. Then Robin asked him to come 'play with her'.Which he never objects to. Where they have hot passionate sex.

Coming back to reality, he looked at her with a lustful intent in his eyes. Leaving a trail of hot burning kisses intentionally avoiding her sweet spots. Niping and licking at her neck and ears. She could feel something building up slowly in the pits of her stomach, painfully slow."Z-Zoro please" she begged. Knowing that he was taking his time to tease her, but she needed him now.

Zoro was not one to object a woman's plea. He started knead her right breast, taking in the left one into his mouth. Licking his slick tongue over her aroused pink button. The green haired man could feel the space in his pants decrease due to the new member joining them. Robin's moans were getting louder. Zoro stuck his finger into her mouth to help her stifle the moans. Feeling her agile tongue glide over his finger. The pair only found this action to arouse them more. Zoro pulled Robin onto his lap, not having enough of her intoxicating sent of fresh sakura petals. She could feel the bulge hit her thigh when he pulled her closer.

He took his thumb out of her mouth and started to press his finger along the wet spot of her panties.

Robin decided it was her turn to 'play' with the swordsman, before he could go any further. She used some of her phantom hands to pin him down -fourteen to be exact-. Just to make sure he does not move. She slowly crawled up to his sprawled body, she quickly discarded the only article of clothing that was left, the pants . Taking all of his cock into her mouth, all the way down until she was at the base. 'She's taking me all in' the swordsman tried to think but found it difficult with Robin starting to play with his balls. "R-Robin i'm a-about to come" Zoro tried to stop her. Robin blatantly ignored him and kept on pumping his cock. "A-ah Robin" Zoro grunted out releasing his seed in her mouth. To his surprise he could feel the sensation of Robin swallowing and moaning. Her hand dispersed into a cloud of sakura petals.

Zoro used this opportunity wisely to get on top of Robin again. "That was a mean trick" the swordsman teased. Before Robin could retort her lips were swallowed in a deep kiss. Zoro's hands immediately went back to what they were caressing. His finger went under her waist -band and started to take off her panties. This action caused the archaeologist to let out a sharp gasp, feeling the cold of the air and the heat of their bodies mixing. Creating an intoxicating feel of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him so that both of their sexes were touching. Zoro teased her wet puckered lips with his cock. His tip slowly entered her, he wasn't knew to this nor was she. He fully entered her, hearing the slick sounds of her juices with each stroke. His pace stared to quicken as engulfed her lips in another heated kiss. Her hands found his already wet hair and knotted her fingers in his locks. Zoro could not have enough of her, he changed their position, so that back her leg on his shoulder. This action caused Zoro to plunge deeper inside of her. His movements and breaths were becoming quicker and with more force than before.

He could feel Robin's walls tightly close around his cock. "Z-ZORO" Robin moaned loudly before her leg slipped off his shoulder. Soon after Zoro came with an animistic growl. They lay there in a hot and sticky mess, still joint together. Both refusing to leave the embrace of the other.

Once there breathes stilled and Zoro pulled out of her. Fatigue both overtaking their bodies. Settling into the bed the two lovers fell asleep, still entwined in their embrace.

* * *

><p>My birthday was yesterday 1203/?, my lame excuse for making this sooo late is writers block and math ^^

Forgive me? YES, so let us move on!

If you wanna check out my new story look in about a... A-good Bye~ Zoro is ZoroxRobin (Kinda changed my name)


	6. THEY FOUND OUT

THEY FOUND OUT !

DON'T OWN ANYTHING LAST CHAPTER T^T

A few hours after Zoro and Robin's naughty scene, the rest of the crew arrived from their errands and settled on the lawn deck. Everyone, except Nami, wondered where Zoro and Robin where. 'Couldn't they at least come out on time. Hell Robin's there' Nami thought while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Where's Nico Robin and Zoro-bro at anyways" Franky said, voiced out everyone's thoughts."Oh ya I almost forgot." Chopper announced stopping his game of tag with Luffy and Ussop. "What is it Chopper" the excited captain asked. "Is it ramen , no is it candy ,wait do you have meat" Luffy kept on asking the annoyed Chopper. "NO, I bought Robin a book for all the time she got me one when I didn't have enough money" the reindeer explained, coming back to his calm state. "I want to go put it on her bed, to make sure she sees it" Chopper said while already heading to the womens cabin. "NO you can't" Nami quickly protested. "Why not" the blue nosed animal-man asked. "W-well Robin said that she isn't feeling too well" Nami lied knowing what the reaction would be if anyone walked in one them, especially innocent Chopper. "Oh no I have to go see if she's alright" Chopper exclaimed while getting all his tools. "I said no, she said all she wants is rest" Nami order.

While Nami and Chopper were arguing on whether to go check on Robin, Sanji took the opportunity and slipped into the kitchen. 'Since Robin-chan is sick I'll make her some drinks, to see if it will help.'

Sanji was making his way to Robin and Nami's room he soon bumped into Brook. The curly brow cook knocked on the door. No response he tried again same result. He decided to go in uninvited. "Robin-can I made you som- THE HELL IS THIS" Sanji yelled becoming victim to the scene revealed to his eyes.

Robin and Zoro both naked with the sheets the only thing keeping it somewhat less vulgar. Soon the rest of the crew joined the new development.

"SUPER"

"YOHOHOHO"

"SHISHISHI"

"UHHH"

"I'm too tired for this"

"Guys what's going on"

After a few moments of some good laughter Nami shooed A.K.A beat everyone to leave.

"You think there gone" Zoro asked opening his eyes. "Yes" Robin replied eyes still closed. "You wanna leave?" "No, lets stay until dinner" "Okay, I guess they know now". "Hnm".

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO STUCK WITH THE STORY AND DIDN'T THINK I WAS GOING TO COPOUT ON YOU ,I FORMALLY THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**BY THE WAY CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY AS WELL**_

_**ALSO ZORIN PAIRING**_

_**IF YOUR AN OTAKU GIVE ME A SPECIAL 'HELL YA' IN THE REVIEWS~ Zorin is ZoroxRobin **_


End file.
